The Sound Of Chum
The Sound Of Chum is the thirty fifth episode of SpongeToons & the second part to the Season 2 Finale with started with Chum Utopia continues in Last Of The Chum Lords & ends in The Trial Of Plankton. Plot February 16, 2015 It's been 6 months since SpongeBob & Patrick visited the base and Plankton has taken control of Bikini Bottom, Plankton is to reveal a new plan to rule the ocean. Patrick takes Sandy & SpongeBob to his new flat that he bought after saving the Titanic and getting money. Until the house blows up from dyniamte from Plankton, who knew about the house. SpongeBob hijacks a car that they have a chase through the town. The trio find Plankton's base (The Valiant), which is getting prisoners. The trio then walk on board to find a groaning sound. It's Mr. Krabs! He tells them that Plankton put him onboard after he got the Valiant. The trio then find Plankton who tells them that he planned some of the events from Season 1 & 2 at the start. He shoves the trio offboard, when he starts the first part of his big plan and he shoves thousands of robots to destroy the city. To be continued in Last Of The Chum Lords Transcript of Episode 16 starts [Patrick: SpongeBob, when did that place come here? He's looking at a rocket base, more high tech than usual places that they have been to. ???: My name is Professor John and I work here. SpongeBob: Oh hello, my name is... Prof. John: Let me guess, SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star? SpongeBob: How do you know our names? Prof. John: You are very famous, although I've been stuck here for many years. SpongeBob: Excuse me for a minute. He tells Patrick by whispering SpongeBob: He's been stuck here for many years and he knows us. Patrick: How? SpongeBob: I don't know. Unless he's is someone we know... Professor John rips off his disguse to be Plankton! SpongeBob & Patrick: PLANKTON?! Plankton: The Professor was an invention. I have bigger plans to start. He flies on his jet pack to Bikini Bottom, leaving a sleeping SpongeBob & Patrick on the floor. calender is shown, being ripped out from August 16th to December 31st, then a new calender is put in, getting ripped out from January 1st - Feb 16th, the year is 2015. Sandy has visited the base whre SpongeBob and Patrick lie and wakes them up. SpongeBob: What happened? Sandy: You better look outside. stands up with Patrick as they see the almost destroyed Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: When did this start? Sandy: November, that's when they replaced the old mayor. SpongeBob: Why did they replace him? Sandy: He tried to do the walk rule again. Got arrested. 2 weeks later, Plankton became our mayor. The town was in outrage; destruction. You two should have seen Christmas Day. It's not safe around here. Patrick: I know where we can go. arrive at Patrick's new flat somewhere DownTown Patrick: Home. SpongeBob: What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. fetches his laptop. Patrick: Here you go. Any good? Sandy: I can show you his websites. He's been around for ages. SpongeBob: Come on, show me Harold Saxon. is making them mugs of tea. SpongeBob: So how has he managed all this? Plankton was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale. fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. Patrick turns on the TV. SpongeBob: Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom. Plankton TV: Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Bikini Bottom, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars and this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane. SpongeBob: What? Plankton TV: And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every starfish? turns to look at Patrick, then turns the big old cathode ray tube TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back. SpongeBob: Out! grabs the laptop and they run out into the street. Sandy: Get in the boat! get in, SpongeBob fiddles with the wires as the cops start to come at the end of the street Patrick: They're coming closer. nearly finished Sandy: SpongeBob! QUICKLY! finishes by putting on Bohemian Like Me by the Danny Warholls as he starts to drive through town, bascially until the final verse Patrick: We've lost them! SpongeBob: We're going into a pit! drive in and stop. (We don't see this.) Then they get a plane SpongeBob: Good thing there was plane down there! Patrick: Are we going to hit those two towers over there? to a structure that represents the Twin Towers. SpongeBob: Oh, God. turns the plane upwards to escape the towers. SpongeBob: Phew, missed that one. hour in event time, they finally see something. A big airbase SpongeBob: LAND THE PLANE! land the plane carefully Sandy: Let's get inside follow down a staircase that leads them inside, once they do. They run into Plankton's base of operations SpongeBob: Sorry... had to run from the top corridors. Plankton: You know you can't stop me SpongeBob. starts to eject them out SpongeBob: We should have went back to the plane!!!! TO BE CONTINUED OF EPISODE Gallery The Last Of The Chum Lords Valiant.jpg|The ship that Plankton has, The Valiant. (Also appears in The Last Of The Chum Lords) The Sound Of Chum Bikini Bottom destroyed.png|The destroyed Bikini Bottom in the second, third and last parts of the Plankton saga Trivia *This episode's original name was "The Sound Of Drums" rather than "The Sound Of Chum", but the plot was rather different. Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:SpongeToons Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts